


Torchwood data archives 2007 - 2008

by AnArrayOFCrieffs



Series: Classified information [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Emails, F/M, Gen, Ianto Jones & Toshiko Sato Friendship, Letters, M/M, Retold, Temporary Character Death, story told through emails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnArrayOFCrieffs/pseuds/AnArrayOFCrieffs
Summary: The archived torchwood emails text messages, reports and diary entries(TV Series two - 1 bbc audio book - 2 big finish audios)
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato, Tommy Brockless/Toshiko Sato
Series: Classified information [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143701
Comments: 31
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue: An engaging Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> References to 
> 
> TV - series 2  
> Ep 1 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang  
> Ep 2 Sleeper  
> Ep 3 to the last man  
> Ep 4 Meat  
>  Ep 5 Adam  
> Ep 6 reset  
> Ep 7 dead man walking  
> Ep 8 day in the death  
> Ep 9 something borrowed   
> Ep 10 from out of the rain   
> Ep 11 adrift 
> 
> Big finish audio  
> Serenity 
> 
> AUDIO BOOK 
> 
> in the shadows  
> Minor references  
> Doctor who series 3 ep 13 Last Of the Time lords  
> Big finish audio coffee

_From Owen_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Wild goose chase**

What a delightful wild goose chase that was.

Confirmed yeti sighting Bollocks

9 weeks of chasing our own shadows.   


**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From ianto_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato (_[ _toshiko.sato@_ torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

 _Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_)

**Wild goose chase**

But the coffee!! My god the coffee and the tea was pretty beautiful!

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Wild goose chase**

Yes ianto it was all worth it for the coffee couldn’t we have just gone to Starbucks?!?  
  


**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Toshiko_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Security Breach**

It seems all uk agencies have suffered some sort of security breach and must upgrade servers. 

I’ve upgraded our email servers which means we’ve got to upgrade our email to [firstname@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:firstname@torchwood.org.uk)

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

> The new emails are listed below
> 
> Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))
> 
> Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))
> 
> Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))
> 
> Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))

_From Gwen (gwen@torchwood.org.uk)_

_To Owen Harper (Owen@torchwood.org.uk)_

_Ianto Jones (Ianto@torchwood.org.uk)_

_Toshiko Sato (Toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)_

**Some personal news**

I’m engaged!!

Rhys and I went for dinner at that french place while we were off.

He tried to get on one knee and everything it would have been romantic if it wasn’t for his back twinge.

**Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Acting Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From Toshiko_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**CONGRATULATIONS**

Ah Congratulations! I’m so pleased for you!!

We all saw how much he means too you.

Do we get to meet him properly?

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato 

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**CONGRATULATIONS**

Oh my congratulations Gwen.

I know some gorgeous Suit places. Let me know if you want to know where to send Rhys!

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Toshiko_

_ToGwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Saxon**

I suspect these videos and press coverage might explain why were sent away and what the security breach was.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To Ianto Jones (Ianto@torchwood.org.uk)_

_Toshiko Sato (Toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)_

_Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Saxon**

The prime minster was a fucking alien?

Bloody hell what chance have we got if their in government.

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Gwen (gwen@torchwood.org.uk)_

_To Owen Harper (Owen@torchwood.org.uk)_

_Ianto Jones (Ianto@torchwood.org.uk)_

_Toshiko Sato (Toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)_

**Saxon**

Well I guess it’s what jack used to say outside the government.

I guess some one has to stand guard for the human race that isn’t answerable to Whitehall. 

**Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Acting Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From ianto_

_To_ _Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk)) _

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**FISHY BUSINESS**

I’ve had a tip off that Joseph Nelson the owner of Nelson AUTOSin Bridgend says fish keep stealing his sports cars.

It be something to look in too?

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales


	2. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emails and messages for episode Kiss Kiss Bang Bang 
> 
> A blow fish steals a car,   
> GUESS WHO’s Back! 
> 
> Gwen leads,   
> Owen is still obnoxious to the teaboy,   
> Ianto might be holding a grudge

_From Toshiko_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Stolen Car**

Nelsons autos have just reported a red convertible Audi as stolen by a walking fish dressed in a purple suit. 

Let’s go. 

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Toshiko_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Finishing up Case TW00078-1538**

> Report - TW00078 -1538
> 
> Species blowfish
> 
> Cross reference rift activity - clear nothing followed
> 
> unique genetic make up nothing to contaminate the city.

Here’s the incidentreport for tonight.

I’ll set up an email account for Jack on the new server.

But he won’t be able to use it until he’s filled in his back to work forms.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_ToGwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Finishing up Case TW00078-1538**

The Audi has been impounded I’ve already spoken to Andy it will be returned to Nelsons autos tomorrow.

If you could sign of the report Gwen I can get it archived tonight before I go home. (To save us the pain of having to read a certain medics reply it’s 12.50 am I’m going home in 15 minutes on my own, to my own bed, in my own flat and I have no idea why he would think otherwise) 

Guess who’s going to have the responsibility of getting Jack back in to employment.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Finishing up Case TW00078-1538**

The teaboy does protest to much!

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Owen_

_To Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Cc Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**WHO IS HE?**

Who is he? He turns up the night jack comes back.

They have history. That can’t be a coincidence

Are you going to ask who he is Ianto? 

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From ianto_

_To Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))

**WHO IS HE?**

If your that interested why don’t you ask him

I’m working

And I don’t care!!’

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**WHO IS HE?**

you were pretty interested how they were partners?!?

Let’s add that to the list of things about the captain ianto doesn’t care about.

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From ianto_

_To Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**WHO IS HE?**

Any way If anyone wants Me for you know actual work, I’ll be in the weaponry locking up John’s Stash!

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Toshiko_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_ianto.jones@visitwales.co.uk_

**Temporary email for Jack**

I’ve logged in to ianto’s welsh tourism account on jacks station and laptop until I can set you up on the new server Jack.

Anything actually touristy will be redirected to your Torchwood email ianto. 

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Toshiko_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_ianto.jones@visitwales.co.uk_

**scan results**

> Results of City wide scan radiation surges/rift spikes

I’ve located the 3 locations of John’s radiation cluster bombs.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_FromGwen_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_ianto.jones@visitwales.co.uk_

**Tiding up**

Thank you for the stay at the spa Jack!

The temple has agreed to treat the break ins at the warehouse, docks and accountants office as bungled bulgaries. As nothing was taken I they won’t look too investigate too hard.

Andy has also agreed to write the bar disturbance off as dealt with by security

I suggest we destroy the message pyramid and anything else that John brought with him. (Apart from the weapons)

Ianto can you give me a report of the weaponry John had concealed.

Tosh can you set Jack up with a proper email it feels weird emailing Ianto twice. Even if it’s a temporary one.

Jack can you make iantos life easier by actually filling in the forms he’s about to put on your desk.

Owen are we going to need to replace our blood samples?!   
  


**Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Acting Director

TorchwoodCardiff

From ianto.jones@visitwales.co.uk

To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))

Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))

Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))

Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))

**Tiding up**

Seems we are going to have to resolve this with a little mud wrestling.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen_

_To ianto.jones@visiteales.co.uk Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Tiding up**

Do you have a problem with this jack?

We’ve been managing for the last 3 months. This is how we work now! 

And make your own coffee!

**Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Acting Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From Ianto_

_To.ianto.jones@visitwales.co.uk_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))._ _Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Do NOT touch the coffee machine**

Just to clarify gwens instructions

**_Do not touch the coffee machine!_ **

If you could manage to do your own paper work while the rest of us carry on that would be just perfect!

it’s absolutely ridiculous that I’m emailing myself!

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto.jones@visitwales.co.uk_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato_ ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))

**Do NOT touch the coffee machine**

I’ll agree not to touch the coffee machine and file my reports if you tell me which restaurant I’m taking you too! 

You did agree I’m holding you to this date. 

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To ianto.jones@visitwales.co.uk_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)) Gwen Cooper (_[ _gwen@torchwood.org_.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))ianto jones ([ianto@torchwood.org](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org).uk)

**Do NOT touch the coffee machine**

A DATE?!?!

We’re running around Cardiff, chasing after cluster bombs for your EX and your priority is to ask Ianto out on a date! Only you Jack only you!

And of course teaboy says yes because of course he does

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper 

Medical officer Torchwood three

From ianto

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato_ ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))

**AGH SO MUCH FOR THAT BEING PRIVATE.**

Oh bloody hell!!

I’m actually going to murder him!!

Can i at least murder him a fewtimes?!?!

What poisons work partically well in coffee, can you help me please Owen?

Ianto

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales  
  


_From ianto_

_To[ianto.jones@torchwood.org](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwood.org).uk_

**YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS**

Sir,

I’ve reactivated your old email account

Go to settings Add account

User name jackharkness

Address jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk

Password 1c0mPleteWanK3r

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales  
  


_From Jack (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_To: Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Update**

Firstly, Thank you. I know you can’t understand but you are the reason I’ve got through the time I was away. I have looked forward to the day i was back with you all.

And again you thank for yesterday.

And the neat tidy up.

I’mtemporarily back on this email address, thanks ianto (password was received and clearly understood) although I quite liked being you.

Gwen and I have agreed to slowly transfer leadership back to me (well she told me that’s what we were doing), and she’ll remain as assistant director from now on.

I have also informed tourism Wales of the closure of the the tourist office to allow ianto to fully join the team in the hub. (I’m hoping Gwen has told you this Ianto)

as ianto will be more involved in research and our projects, he will not be making coffee on demand. So do not expect your coffee cup to be refilled as soon as you’ve drained it Owen. If you want coffee you will have to source your refreshments from with Baps in the bay or one of the non chain coffe shops in the city centre. Like wise, and again this is mainly aimed at Owen, please take responsibility for the cleanliness of your area of the hub and your work station.

Lastly as I’ve not had chance to do it officially I’m sure you’ll all want join me in congratulating Gwen and Rhys on their engagement.

Ianto, maybe ask Gwen for some recommendations on restaurants 

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To Jark Harkness(jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**Update**

Clearly it wasn’t sir! And no I’m not dropping the Sir! 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

From Gwen

To Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))

**List of Cardiff restaurants**

mine and Rhys faves

\- lazy blue duck cowbridge Road 

\- Park crescent Hotel restaurant 

\- 85 sexy Fish pontcanna 

\- mint and pepper Whitchurch Street 

The top 3 are really nice! Really private you know and the last place you’d find Owen

**Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Acting Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From ianto_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org).uk)_

**List of Cardiff restaurants**

There’s a jar of instant and travel kettle on your desk

Make Jackscoffee while your there!

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales


	3. Sleeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emails for episode series 2 episode 2 Sleeper 
> 
> Jack is in a bad mood   
> Ianto is a Uber sarcastic   
> Owen gets drunk

_From Ianto_

_ToToshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Details Priority for me access requested at 114 BRODSKY GARDENS.**

2 IC1 males

I fatality 1 seriously injured after a fall from a 5th floor window.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales  
  


_From Owen_

_To Jack Harkness(jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_ _Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)) _ _Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk)) _

**Brodsky gardens case**

  
No evidence either of them did it

Theyclaim not seen anything. They heard a weird noise and the burglar is suddenly dead.

Gwens at the hospital, watching the hallorans and burglar

I brought her coffee, well I put the pound she gave me in the machine.

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_**Brodsky gardens case** _

I told YOU to stay at the hospital Owen,

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen_

_To Jack Harkness(jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**The victim**

The burglar just died, but thing is his last words, was he seemed scared of the woman in the flat.

 **Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Acting Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From Jack_

_ToOwen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

we’re bringing Beth! Meet me the SUV!

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen_

_ToOwen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**What the hell is wrong with him today**

Bloody hell jack isfoul today,

since when has the you three marching in to a hospital pretending you’re in the SAS, flinging suspects at weevils to terrify them part of Torchwood.

 **Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Acting Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From Toshiko_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**What the hell is wrong with him today**

He’s certainly putting his UNIT training in to practice.

It’s everything he would rather stand against. He got me out of UNIT, he made it clear what he thought of their methods.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_from Jack_

_To Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))   
  
_

**Mind probe**

Ianto, do you remember which secure vault we stored the mind probe in? 

Can you bring it up Now. 

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Ianto_

_To Jack Harkness(jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**Mind probe**

Are you sure? Remember what happened last time.

Jack, you said we shouldn’t even test any more. We don’t know enough.

This is reckless, jack.

 **Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Mind probe**

I said NOW, Ianto.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Mind probe**

ianto is bringing up the mind probe from the secure vaults.

The probe drills down through the conscious revealing her true identity.

Owen I want you monitoring vital signs.

Tosh You still have the programme to control the probe.

This should go without saying can I remind you all I’m the director Torchwood Cardiff, I don’t have to justify decisions.my orders are final.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Toshiko_

_To Jack Harkness(jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Gathered info from implant**  
  


> Report of info on cell 114 implant 

Here’s a copy of the information gathered by the beths implant.

The implant is protected by a nono metre think protective layer anouge the skin. 

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To: Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato (_ [_toshiko@torch_ wood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)

**Lets get this Clear**

BETH IS NOT HUMAN, it doesn’t matter what she thinks she remembers they are false memories. They don’t make her human.

One day Beth Halloran will seize to exists. We can’t make promises not to kill threats! I’m sorry but that’s what she is! 

She is dangerous! 

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Ianto_

_To Jack Harkness(jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk)) Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)_

**Vault 107 - Beth Halloran**

> Beth Halloran - cryofreeze record

Beth has been securely locked in cryochamber 107 as witnessed by Gwen and me.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))   
  
_

** Are you winding him deliberately  **

You’ve picked some day to turn on the super sarcastic prick Ianto, 

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Ianto_

_ToOwen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

** Are you winding him deliberately  **

I’m finding that this appears to be my default setting to our great leaders power trip!

It’s the first time we’ve been called out since he’s been in sole command again.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales  
  


_From Owen_

_To Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

** Are you winding him deliberately  **

gwens not the one that seems to feel the need to delibrately annoy him.

I would ask if he’d got back in your pantsbut given the fact he’s bristling with as much aggression as a fucking weevil and you’re more annoying than a toddler on E numbers in Asda On Saturday morning. I can guess the answer!

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper 

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From ianto_

_To Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

** Are you winding him deliberately  **

But no I’m trying not to be alone with him! We’re either going to shag each other in to next week or kill each other, and I’m not sure I want either Owen!

 **Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From jack_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Tracking cell 114**

The cell 114 say that they are already here. Can see track their implants.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Toshiko_

_To Jack Harkness(jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**Tracking cell 114**

Every thing about them is a lie jack. There’s no way to get past what they want is to detect. Even they think their human until they activate.

_From Jack (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_To: Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)_

**Reports for archiving**

> Report of the death of Patrick Granger

> Report of incursion of cell 114

Beth was more human than I thought. But that’s a reminder of what why we do what we do.

People with even the tiniest shreds of humanity.

Owen prepare Beths body for the morgue. 

Ianto here are all the reports signed off for you to archive.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Toshiko_

_To Jack Harkness(jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

__ ** Unique wavelength signal  **

So looking over the signal wavelengths from out at barn wood farm, there seemed to beunique wavelengthtransmitted around the time minutes before the explosion,

I ran a scan and the same signal came from the telecom building and the M4 link road before the explosion 

If we could find where the the signal was being too sent we could trace the cell.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To Jack Harkness(jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**Great leadership**

Supreme display of masculinity and leadership today captain!None of us are in any doubt that you are the mighty leader of Torchwood.

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper 

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper (_ [ _owen@torchwood.org)_ ](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk)

**Great leadership**

Not out on the pull Owen?!

What are you doing here, other than apparently drinking and annoying your boss?!!

Are you sure this is a good idea?

I’m pretty sure you haven’t failed to notice my mood today.

When I want an employee commenting on my decisions I’ll ask.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

From Owen

To Jack Harkness(jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

**Great leadership**

Well I doubt gwens on any doubtyour back Captain

Feeding myfanwy, ianto is trying to avoid being here when you are after today’s display no one blames him. 

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**OK YOU SEEM TO HAVE SOMETHING YOU NEED TO SAY**

Ah ok we’re actually going to do this

I wasn’t trying to undermine Gwen. Gwen is more than capable of standing her ground with me Owen!

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To Jack Harkness(jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**OK YOU SEEM TO HAVE SOMETHING YOU NEED TO SAY**

Well no she’s not actually questioned a thing you’ve done all day but she’s had to put up with pretending your in UNIT. Throwing your weight around. Yet you had to show her all that you are the great jack Harkness.

I’ve seen you but heads with suzie, with Gwen, hell I’ve been the one your butting heads with, you’ve neveremployed tactics worthy of unit.

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**OK YOU SEEM TO HAVE SOMETHING YOU NEED TO SAY**

Gwen isn’t not like obsessed like Suzie , or desperate to prove a point like some one else.

She’s proved the leader she is! It was Gwen that wanted to step back. I don’t need to prove my position to her.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To Jack Harkness(jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**OK YOU SEEM TO HAVE SOMETHING YOU NEED TO SAY**

was todays display of masculinity was for someone else’s benefit then?!

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

From Jack 

To Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))

**OK YOU SEEM TO HAVE SOMETHING YOU NEED TO SAY**

Really Owen your going to carry this conversation on?!

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To Jack Harkness_ (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

**OK YOU SEEM TO HAVE SOMETHING YOU NEED TO SAY**

The tension between you bigger than the fucking rift Jack. You’ve been sparring with each other all week!

You know normally when you ask someone on a date you don’t get them to book the restaurant

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**OK YOU SEEM TO HAVE SOMETHING YOU NEED TO SAY**

Do you think I hadn’t noticed he can’t actually say a word to me that isn’t Ianto’sown special brand of Sarcasm. But thank you for pointing out theobvious.

 **Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To Jack Harkness(jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**OK YOU SEEM TO HAVE SOMETHING YOU NEED TO SAY**

I was more asking what the fuck your going to do about it! 

You were fucking unbearable today, he was only slightly more bearable because he wasn’t throwing suspects against cells, yelling at them during interrogation, and yelling orders at any one!

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**OK YOU SEEM TO HAVE SOMETHING YOU NEED TO SAY**

I asked him on a date Owen, what else do you want me to do!   
  


you’ve told me he’s avoiding me isn’t it up him now. 

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To Jack Harkness(jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**OK YOU SEEM TO HAVE SOMETHING YOU NEED TO SAY**

A quick, well what ever you two get up in the archives. Get it the fuck out of both your systems!

Your serious about wanting to date him? Because copying the whole team in to an emailwasn’t the best way to prove you are. How do you think that’s going to go with a man who’s so protective of his private life!

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**OK YOU SEEM TO HAVE SOMETHING YOU NEED TO SAY**

Want to know why Owen I did that Because I’d been back less than an hour and your miss trust of me wasn’t about where I’d been even who John was! None of you even asked me! You just all just accepted my answers

It was about how I’d treated ianto.

I put him with tosh, Theyve done exactly what I knew they would they are in sync what she doesn’t find it so he does know he does what he doesn’t know she knows where but their friends after London he needed that.I’d have her to answer too, Gwen sees everyone as some one to look after and nurture. He’s the youngest. She just wants to mother him, he’ll she wants to mother all of us, well apart from you obviously.

But it was you, the way you looked at him when he asked if I was going back. You’ll hid behind what ever bullshit you have going on with him but for a moment.

I knew I had to prove to you thatit was different this time. I don’t want the quick shag in the archives or over my desk! I’ve had a lot of time to think the last year, I meant it when I said I came back for all of you. But I knew I had to prove to ianto he’s not what you think he is!

And having been shot in the head by you once I’m not keen to repeat it!

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To Jack Harkness(jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**This is well over the Mark but for what it’s worth**

Then don’t wait for him to tell you where he wants to go.

He doesn’t think your serious! Book a table, perhaps even a room, make sure your guns are left on your desk, don’t talk about work.

Don’t give him a choice jack - the lazy blue Duck is lovely. It’s where Katie and I got engaged. Or there’s summer Dragon in Penarth I took dianne there. You know he likes Chinese!   
  


myfanwy is back in and I’ve chucked a few steaks in for her. I’ll be getting off though. 

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**This is well over the Mark but for what it’s worth**

Well this has been a fascinating and ridiculous conversation. 

Seems the most ridiculous thing is I’m apparently taking relationship advice from Owen Harper.

I’m sorry you know, about Katie andI’m sorry Dianne did what she did.

Night Owen! 

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

* * *

—— **Text message ————**

_Jack Harkness_

Hay you. I’ve just booked a table atSummer Dragon for 9 o clock on Thursday.  
_read✔️_

_Ianto jones_

You’ve booked a restaurant?!?!

First thing in the morning apologise for the rude abrasive American demanding a table for 5 at such short notice!

 _Read_ ✔️

_Jack Harkness_

Table for two ianto!

_Read✔️_

_Ianto jones_

Oh I see I will see if my diary is busy!   
my boss is kind of demanding and VERY VERY ANNOYING XXXXX

read✔️  
  


_jack Harkness_

ive heard he’s dashing though - is that a yes? Xxxxx 

read✔️  
  


ianto jones 

yes xxxxxxxxx 

read✔️


	4. To The Last Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emails for series 2 episode 3 To The Last Man

_From Jack_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato (_[ _toshiko@torchwood.o_ rg.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))

**Early finish early Start!**

I am now on the new email server. So my email address is now [jack@torchwood.org](mailto:jack@torchwood.org).uk

To make up for the early breakfast meeting tomorrow, your free to leave as soon as you’ve finished your current task.

Tosh - Owen has agreed to stay a little can you set the programs up on his station so he can monitor the rift.

Ianto when you’ve confirmed the breakfast for tomorrow you can get off.

Gwen I will need to brief you on Thomas Brockless,please come in at 7.30.

Owen, if there are no rift alertsyour set up for tomorrow then feel free to go. Leave by the lift.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org](mailto:jack@torchwood.org)). Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Breakfast meeting.**

Tomorrow’s breakfast meeting will start at 8 o’clock please be prompt. 

We will meet in the medical room at 8.

Full English breakfasts from Park Hotel will be served at 8.15!

I’m off now, so that was the last coffee round of the day! Owen I’m looking at you! The last person to leave before Owen can you please make sure the tourist office is locked last time I wasn’t the last to leave I had to step over the weevils opened the unlocked door the next morning!

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From tosh_

_To Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**your leaving early**

Your normally the last one to leave everything ok?

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato 

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

  
From ianto

To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))

**leaving early**

I’m going out for dinner, with a friend. And I’m starting at 6 tomorrow so just taking back some of that time.

Looking forward to seeing Tommy tomorrow?

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

From tosh

To Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))  
 **leaving early**

A friend? As long as your happy although does Jack know? You know how he feels about you. 

Yes, you know to enjoy that brief bit of normality. Some times I wonder if Gwen has a point, we’re all so tied up in this, having some one to be almost normal with. Tommy gives me that even if it is just one day.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

From ianto

To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))  
 **leaving early**

Yes a friend, well I think, I think I’m just figuring it out. Jack definately knows, why do you think he’s so keen for everyone to leave so early.

I wouldn’t know about that, I mean I’ve not really had some one since you know well Lisa.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From tosh_

_To Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**leaving early**

The date? You’ve not exactly seemed to want to take it any further since he got back. 

Don’t worry about the rest of the figures, their not urgent I’m not working on them tomorrow i’ll be with Tommy. Go home, get yourself ready! Have a lovely evening what have you got planned I know you’ll have done the organising!

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))  
_

**leaving early**

Thanks Tosh

Like I said I’m just figuring it out, I think we both are.

I didn’t actually, he’s booked a table at Summer Dragon and I guess we’ll see

See you tomorrow

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales  
  


_From ianto_

_ToGwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Tommy Brockless case.**

I’ve got brought up all archieve files, I can talk you through them Gwen

Bring you up to date with the case.

We can use Jack office.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org](mailto:jack@torchwood.org).uk)_

**St Teilo’s**

I’m at the hospital, I’ve just seen some world war 1 patients.

I’ve also found out that they’ve started demolishing the hospital.

Could that have anything to do with ghosts appearing.

 **Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From Jack_

_To Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org](mailto:owen@torchwood.org).uk)_

**Time shift**

It appears the time shift has started.

I’m going to meet Gwen at the hospital.

Owen monitor the spikes from the hospital. Let us know if they increase significantly.

Ianto get on to the council, get them to halt the work and get the construction workers out. Find out what the plan for the hospital site is.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen_

_To iantoJones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org](mailto:owen@torchwood.org).uk) Jack Harkness ( [jack@torchwood.org](mailto:jack@torchwood.org))_

**From files**

I couldn’t make sense of something in the files.

There is a mention of the sound of great engines and whole in the wall and imagery of a heroic woman ripping a Union Jack. I was hoping that it meant that the time shift might not complete until years in the future.

Owen checked out the east wing the former radiology department, and it’s the car insurance ad on the end of the old shop oppisite the hospital.

 **Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

Torchwood Cardiff 

_From Jack_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))  
  
_

**Team conference**

I have received the instructions from Gerald Former commander of torchwood Cardiff.

Tue time shift is nearing completion.

Team conference 20 minutes

Tosh Tommy needs to be there.

Ianto fetch Tommy’s belongings from the archives.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

***

_From Ianto_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Tommy’s things**

Tosh 

I’ve not started archiving Tommy’s clothing,

Just when I thought I’d lost jack, It sort of helped that I was the one sorting his stuff. If you want me too I can but I thought I’d ask.

When your done curry and a rather large bottle of a decent white? Mine? 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

  
_From tosh_

_To Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_ **Tommy’s things** _

Thanks ianto, no I’d like to do it.

He’d want me too do it, give me the last bit of time with him.

Also that sounds perfect I could do with a gossip if your not busy you know,

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Tommy’s things**

I’m sure he can cope with me going home for a night.

You were there for me. He doesn’t come before friends. 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales


	5. Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emails for Series 2 episode 4 MEAT 
> 
> Rhys finds out   
> Tosh and ianto realise they have terriable taste

_From Tosh_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Lorry accident on the A470**

Jack,

This has come in there’s an odd dense meat found in the back of a lorry that’s overturned on the A470

They’ve been told your on the way

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To Jack Harkness([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk)) _

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk)) Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Analysis on meat.**

> Report of meat

This is deliberate, the vet stamp is only fake to some one who would know.

If it’s been going in to have been going in to the food supply to chain for months. It is good to eat but they don’t know that.

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From ianto_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org](mailto:jack@torchwood.org)). Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

The driver must have seen the lorry loaded Gwen, even if Rhys doesn’t know some at Harwoods does. 

The lorry was captured on the traffic cameras on the return journey towards Cardiff 1.30

Harris and Harris are unlicensed they didn’t even exist.

Out of the three areas we only have on in pentrebach that is registered as unoccupied. 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones, Torchwood officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen Cooper_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Rhys has information for us.**

Rhys saw us at the crash this morning he followed the SUV that’s why he was at the warehouse.

What we saw was them confronting him as an intruder.

After a furious row, I’ve had to tell him what we do. He’s asked me to prove it. He might be able to at least show us the lay out of the warehouse.

 **Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff  
  


_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Visit from Rhys Williams**

Gwen is bringing Rhys to see the base. He may well have critical information for us

You all know the drill when we show people the hub.

 **Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To Jack Harkness([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk)) _

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk)) Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Space Whale**

I had a a projected image of what the creature might look like based on genetics

Tests show a high level of chlorine, charactistic of a marine mammal

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three   
  


_From ianto_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org](mailto:jack@torchwood.org)). Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato_ ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))

**Space whale!**

Ianto 

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To Jack Harkness([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk)) _

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk)) Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Pool tournament**

Tosh has suggested we set up pool tournament. 

I was thinking we could have a monthly league.

Kick back and forget about the sodding aliens for once.

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From ianto_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Pool**

That wasn’t quite what you were suggesting was it? He’s such a twat! You ok?

Ianto 

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From tosh_

_To Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Pool**

Er no it wasn’t. It was meant to be a date. 

Why are so many of our emails asking if each otherchecking in and comforting each other

Least things are looking up for you!

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales   
  


From ianto

To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))

 **Pool**  
Possibly cos we have as poor taste in people as each other. Our girlfriends have turned out to be murdering aliens Jack and Owen have massive fucking flaws that we seem to ignore when we should be running to the other side of the universe to get away from. 

At least you had Tommy! He was relatively normal. So your winning

 **Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From tosh_

_To Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Pool**

He was a frozen solider from 1918 ianto. God that’s ridiculous!

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales   
  


_from Jack_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Plans for tomorrow.**

Remember that aim is to rescue and recover the creature we can Retcon the workers

Rhys is going to drive us in, I’ll go with Rhys to collect the van. The rest of you take the SUV to the meeting point.

Rhys distract the staff, so we can get out the van once their loaded get away as quick as possible. Don’t put yourself in danger.

Owen get yourself to the seductive room prepare enough seductive stabilise it.

Tosh Gwen and I will cover the main area find the creature.

Ianto make sure Rhys gets away cover the corridors and small rooms.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

***

_From Owen_

_To Jack Harkness([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk)) _

**I had know choice**

I had no choice Jack. You wouldn’t have survived.It was you or it. It wouldn’t have recovered you saw what they’d done to it.

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From tosh_

_To Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**usual question**

that’s the fourth scotch since Gwenleft! My turn again!

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato 

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Ianto_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**usual question**

8th! Down one drink one, also I’m not as good at measuring alcohol as I am coffee so it might be more than 8.

He’s just made his feelings for her pretty clear, Christ what am I doing Tosh?!?!

 **Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

  
_From tosh_

_To Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**usual question**

I don’t know if we’ve got worst taste in men or women ianto. Least Mary and Lisa knew we existed.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato 

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales  
  


_From ianto_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))  
  
_

**usual question**

It’s not just that though, if that had been Jack I’d have saidthe same thing. Her words stung so fucking much! It’s not cold and lonely, because he’s here. I promised myself I wouldn’t let himfall back in to his bed, I promised myself I wouldn’tfeel.

And I do and some times I feel like she does that he does it cos he loves me. But here’s the difference Rhys and Gwen have gone home, whileOwen are still here so me and Jack aren’t even alone and it wouldn’t make any difference jacks currently brooding in his office and Not sure if these expences don’t make any sense because owens their owensOr because tobe honest I’ve lost count of how many scotch’s I’ve had!

 **Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

* * *

Roald Dahl plass

Cardiff

TORCHWOOD

5 cathedral road

Riverside

Cardiff

Mr Rhys Williams

Following the events of yesterday I’m writing to you to insist that you now must sign the enclosed Official Secrets Act document.

Failure to do so could result in prosecution or imprisonment. It wil also have implications for Miss Gwen Cooper and her continuing employment within Torchwood.

Please read the enclosed documents and return the signed form 134 to the following address with in the next 7 days

FOA mr Ianto Jones

Mermaid Quay

Cardiff

Yours sincerely

**Jack Harkness**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

* * *

_**OFFICIAL SECRETS ACTS AND CONFIDENTIALITY DECLARATION** _

(to be signed on appointment to, or on behalf of, United Intelligence Task Force (UNIT) Or the Torchwood Institute

Full Name RHYS WILLIAMS 

I am aware of the Official Secrets Acts and that I am subject to them and that there are serious consequences if I am found to be in breach of them.

Declaration

I am fully aware of my obligations under the Official Secrets Acts, the Duty of Confidentiality, Regulations.

I am aware ofserious consequences, which, may include prosecution and imprisonment

Signed................................................

Full name ........................................ (Block Letters)

Rank/Grade......................................... (if applicable)

Date...................................................


	6. Adam (in the shadows)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emails for TV series two ADAM and BBC Audio book IN THE SHADOWS 
> 
> Torchwoods system has been wiped for 48 hours. 
> 
> Ianto is protective   
> Owen is a annoying   
> And fiilms are interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a difficult one because there’s nothing to show that Adam even existed. I’ve put it together with the audio book in the shadows because Of the reference to Jack giving Gwen and Rhys a weekend in Paris at the end of the audio book at the beginning of Adam Gwen has just come back from Paris.

_From Tosh_   
_To Jack Harkness (jack@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Cc ianto jones (ianto@torchwood.org.uk)_

**System**

Jack   
I’ve tried everything the system is completely wiped. No CCTV, no emails, no rift activity, there’s nothing since the Jefferson case.   
Did you and ianto come back here after the pub on Friday?   
I know he some times turns the CCTV? 

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato   
Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales 

_From Jack_   
_To Toshiko Sato (toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Ianto jones (ianto@torchwood.org.uk)_

_**System** _

I have no idea and we wouldn’t have turned the CCTV off for two days Tosh. 

**Jack**   
Captain Jack Harkness   
DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales 

_From ianto_   
_To Jack Harkness ( jack@torchwood.org)._   
_Toshiko Sato (toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)_

_**System** _

Do you think it could have anything to do with the huon particles? 

Who knows what my colleagues in London were doing messing around with Huon particles.   
I seemed to be in the middle of archiving the Jefferson case. 

Ianto 

Ianto Jones, Torchwood officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

From Jack   
To   
Ianto Jones (ianto@torchwood.org.uk)  
Toshiko Sato (toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)  
 **System**

Well it was Torchwood one, and there were some odd balls there. 

The huon particles could have interfered with the the CCTV. 

But it doesn’t explain why the whole system has been wiped. 

**Jack**   
Captain Jack Harkness   
DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales 

_From ianto_  
 _To Jack Harkness ( jack@torchwood.org). Gwen Cooper (gwen@torchwood.org.uk)_  
 _Owen Harper (owen@torchwood.org.uk)_  
 _Toshiko Sato (toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)_  
  
**my diary**

If anyone has seen my diary I may have recorded something in there. I seem to have misplaced it? 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones, Torchwood officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_   
_To Gwen Cooper (gwen@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Owen Harper (owen@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Ianto Jones (ianto@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Toshiko Sato (toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)  
_

**_thank you._ **

I know Friday wasn’t the easiest day. Hell wasn’t the greatest place to be either! thank you. I always knew you’d be working away on getting me back. Gwen thank you for your leadership once again. I know Jefferson would say pride is a sin. But I’m so very proud of you all! 

  
let’s get the reports to Andy so he can send it to the CPS. 

Tosh can I have a report in to the Huon particles by the end of the week. 

**Jack**   
Captain Jack Harkness   
DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales 

  
_From Tosh_   
_To Ianto jones (ianto@torchwood.org.uk)_

**missing emails**

  
I can’t even find our checking emails. I’d have asked if you if you were ok. 

You went to hell for Jack. You know the program was only 96% I might not have been able to bring you back. 

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato   
Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales 

  
From ianto   
To Toshiko Sato (toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)   
  
**missing emails**

But you did, you must have done the system registered co- ordinates. But I’d do it again. This would be my hell without him. 

I can’t believe Owen is saying there not from him you deserve better Tosh. 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones, Torchwood officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

  
_From ianto_   
_To Owen Harper (owen@torchwood.org.uk)_

**Don’t be a Dick**

Who the hell are those flowers from if there not from you? One of us had bring them in, it’s not like intaflora know where Torchwood is. It’s not fair to Tosh 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones, Torchwood officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

  
 _From Owen_  
 _To Ianto jones (ianto@torchwood.o_ rg.uk) 

**Don’t be a Dick**

There honestly not teaboy. Who made you her personal security guard! 

None of us know what we’ve been doing. But I don’t do flowers. 

The whole of Cardiff knows where Torchwood is ianto! Have you met Jack he’s hardly subtle is he! He’s probably the most recognisable person in Cardiff! For the leader of top secret organisation he’s very public! 

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper   
Medical officer Torchwood three 

  
From ianto   
To Owen Harper (owen@torchwood.org.uk) 

**Don’t be a Dick**  


No I’m not sure I’ve met Jack.

Is he the strikingly gorgeous one that looks all heroic and broody on top of roofs and a smile that’s enough to turn any one to jelly 

Nah never ever met him. 

Your such a knob! 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones, Torchwood officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

  
_From Owen_   
_To Ianto jones (ianto@torchwood.org.uk)_   
**Don’t be a Dick**

Eh yeah thanks teaboy! 

Twat! 

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper   
Medical officer Torchwood three 

  
_From ianto_   
_To Jack Harkness (jack@torchwood.org.uk)_

**_AUTHORISATION CODES_ **

  
Tosh and I just checked the authorisation codes to wipe the CCTV 

There yous and mine. What were we doing on Friday?   
  


Tosh has reset them for us in case we have been compromised. Yours is Harkness011031967

There does seem to have been some sort of data over load on Friday Tosh is pretty sure that’s caused the data to be wiped. 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones, Torchwood officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_   
_To Gwen Cooper (gwen@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Owen Harper (owen@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Ianto Jones (ianto@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Toshiko Sato (toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)_

_ADAM?!?!_

Does anyone know who Adam is?   
I have a archiving bag containing a wooden box labelled with Adams property. 

  
**Jack**   
Captain Jack Harkness   
DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales 

_From Gwen_  
 _To jack Harkness (jack@torchwood.org.uk)_  
 _Owen Harper (owen@torchwood.org.uk)_  
 _Ianto Jones (ianto@torchwood.org.uk)_  
 _Toshiko Sato (toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)_  
  
**orlando bloom or Heath ledger**

Did we ever resolve the ledger bloom debate? 

Gwen   
Gwen Cooper   
Assistant Director   
Torchwood Cardiff  
  


 _From Owen_  
 _To Jack Harkness (jack@torchwood.org.uk)_  
 _Toshiko Sato (toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)_  
 _Ianto Jones (ianto@torchwood.org.uk) Gwen Cooper (gwen@_ torchwood.org.uk) 

**orlando bloom or Heath ledger**

Did we even have a debate?!?   
This never goes well.   
**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper   
Medical officer Torchwood three 

_From Gwen_   
_To jack Harkness (jack@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Owen Harper (owen@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Ianto Jones (ianto@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Toshiko Sato (toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)_

**orlando bloom or Heath ledger**  
  
I’m trying to cheer people up it might have escaped your notice but two of colleagues went to hell on Friday! 

There’s at least 4 hours until we can go home so we might as well talk about something! or perhaps jack and ianto to could give us a a presention on their weevil hunts. 

**Gwen**   
Gwen Cooper   
Assistant Director   
Torchwood Cardiff

_From Owen_   
_To Jack Harkness (jack@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Toshiko Sato (toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Ianto Jones (ianto@torchwood.org.uk) Gwen Cooper (gwen@torchwood.org.uk)_

**orlando bloom or Heath ledger**  
  
There’s literally nothing I want to talk about less than weevil hunting with the captain and teaboy 

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper   
Medical officer Torchwood three 

_From Jack_   
_To Gwen Cooper (gwen@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Owen Harper (owen@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Ianto Jones (ianto@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Toshiko Sato (toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)_

**weevil hunting is amazing**

  
Our weevil hunts are fascinating you never know Owen you may learn a thing or two 

  
**Jack**   
Captain Jack Harkness   
DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales 

From Owen   
To Jack Harkness (jack@torchwood.org.uk)   
Toshiko Sato (toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)  
Ianto Jones (ianto@torchwood.org.uk) Gwen Cooper (gwen@torchwood.org.uk) 

**weevil hunting is amazing**

I’m sure they are! Because they never actually result in you finding any weevils! 

Okay But I don’t have an oppinnion on bloom or ledger! 

wouldn’t mind Keira knightly though. 

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper   
Medical officer Torchwood three 

  
From tosh   
To Jack Harkness (jack@torchwood.org.uk)   
Owen Harper (owen@torchwood.org.uk)  
Ianto Jones (ianto@torchwood.org.uk) Gwen Cooper (gwen@torchwood.org.uk)   
**Torchwood movie night**

We should have a Torchwood movie night.   
  


**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato   
Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales 

From Gwen   
To jack Harkness (jack@torchwood.org.uk)   
Owen Harper (owen@torchwood.org.uk)  
Ianto Jones (ianto@torchwood.org.uk)  
Toshiko Sato (toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)  
  
**Torchwood movie night**

Yes let’s do it! There’s a new pirates of the Caribbean isn’t there! It’s got both Orlando and Keira knightly in! 

**Gwen**   
Gwen Cooper   
Assistant Director   
Torchwood Cardiff

  
 _From Jack_  
 _To Gwen Cooper (gwen@torchwood.org.uk)_  
 _Owen Harper (owen@torchwood.org.uk)_  
 _Ianto Jones (ia_ nto@torchwood.org.uk)  
Toshiko Sato (toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)

**Torchwood movie night**

Oh nights at the movies, it’s not about the movie is it? 

It’s the sweet smell of popcorn and soda, sneaking to the back row, waiting for the lights to go down, making sure you hold hands, kissing before the films more that half an hour old. 

There’s something exotic about it. 

**Jack**   
Captain Jack Harkness   
DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales 

_From Owen_   
_To Jack Harkness (jack@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Toshiko Sato (toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Ianto Jones (ianto@torchwood.org.uk) Gwen Cooper (gwen@torchwood.org.uk)_

_**Torchwood movie night** _

Jeezus If we’re having a movie night can you make sure you book me tickets as far as way from you and the captain as possiable Ianto. 

Like a totally different screen, actually make that a totally different cinema! 

  
**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper   
Medical officer Torchwood three 

  
_From ianto_   
_To Jack Harkness ( jack@torchwood.org). Gwen Cooper (gwen@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Owen Harper (owen@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Toshiko Sato (toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)_

_**Torchwood movie night** _

  
We weren’t inviting you to join us on the back row Owen! 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones, Torchwood officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

  
_From Gwen_   
_To jack Harkness (jack@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Owen Harper (owen@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Ianto Jones (ianto@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Toshiko Sato (toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)_

**Torchwood movie night**  


Ianto that is your fault I’ve got coffee all over the my report for Andy now! 

Actually no I blame Jack for corrupting you 

**Gwen**   
Gwen Cooper   
Assistant Director   
Torchwood Cardiff

_From Jack_   
_To Gwen Cooper (gwen@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Owen Harper (owen@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Ianto Jones (ianto@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Toshiko Sato (toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)_

_**Torchwood movie night** _

Oh he didn’t need much corrupting Gwen trust me! His suits don’t make it easy to concertrate he corrupted me! 

**Jack**   
Captain Jack Harkness   
DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales 

_From ianto_   
_To Jack Harkness ( jack@torchwood.org). Gwen Cooper (gwen@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Owen Harper (owen@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Toshiko Sato (toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)_

**Torchwood movie night**

  
Changing the subject 

I’m happy to book us a movie night. Tosh is right it sounds fun! Rhys could come with us. 

What are we seeing? 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones, Torchwood officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen_   
_To jack Harkness (jack@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Owen Harper (owen@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Ianto Jones (ianto@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Toshiko Sato (toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)_

**Torchwood movie night**  
  
We said pirates of the Caribbean didn’t we?   
  


**Gwen**   
Gwen Cooper   
Assistant Director   
Torchwood Cardiff

_From Owen_   
_To Jack Harkness (jack@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Toshiko Sato (toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Ianto Jones (ianto@torchwood.org.uk) Gwen Cooper (gwen@torchwood.org.uk)_

**Torchwood movie night**  
  
Not pirates of the Caribbean it’s a kids movie 

And   
Isn’t one captain Jack enough for anyone! Apart from tea boy. 

  
**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper   
Medical officer Torchwood three 

  
_From ianto_   
_To Jack Harkness ( jack@torchwood.org). Gwen Cooper (gwen@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Owen Harper (owen@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Toshiko Sato (toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)_

**Torchwood movie night**

why would I want to watch a pretend captain Jack I would have to share with a whole cinema of people. 

When I’ve got I’ve got my own Captain much better than any pirate! 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones, Torchwood officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

  
_From Gwen_   
_To jack Harkness (jack@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Owen Harper (owen@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Ianto Jones (ianto@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Toshiko Sato (toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)_

**Torchwood movie night**

  
Your so adorable Ianto. 

**Gwen**   
Gwen Cooper   
Assistant Director   
Torchwood Cardiff

_From Owen_   
_To Jack Harkness (jack@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Toshiko Sato (toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)_   
_Ianto Jones (ianto@torchwood.org.uk) Gwen Cooper (gwen@torchwood.org.uk)_

**Torchwood movie night**  
Adorable isn’t the word that I’d use! 

Christ! 

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper   
Medical officer Torchwood three 


	7. Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emails for series 2 episode 6 RESET 
> 
> Jack annoys Unit Martha joins the team   
> Owens timing isn’t very good

_To jack Harkness_

_From Martha jones (jones.Martha@UNIT.org)_

**Hello captain**

Hello stranger.

I’ve been working on an a research project analysing sudden deaths.

I’ve found a significant concentration of toxic shock victims to South Wales.

Since the fall of cannery wharf there has been a lack of co operation between unit and Torchwood. And Jack I know why but I need you to do me a favour I need you to invite me.

The majors here are reluctant to venture in to South Wales, your not exactly known for your tolerance of authority. I’m not sure who’s worse you or the doctor. But your lack of co operation is legendary. I’ve only been here 2 months and I think I’ve heard your name curse on a few occasions.

How are you Jack? 

I caught up with Tom Milligan, you know the doctor from the resistance, we found we liked each other in this time line too. It’s nice to be noticed you know. Actually I’m not sure you’ve ever had a problem being noticed.

It would be so good to see you, and meet this team of yours. You know my family It would be nice to meet the people you came home for. They must be pretty special. I’d love to meet them.

 **Martha**

Doctor Martha Jones

Medical officer, UNIT

_From Jack_

_To martha JONES ([jones.matha@UNIT.org](mailto:jones.matha@UNIT.org))_

**Hello**

Martha, Martha jones!

How’s the family?!? How’s your mum? How’s tom?

Well look at you?! UNIT?!?! Who would have known. You could have called me if you wanted a job.

My reputation precedes me then I was concerned being on valiant may make unit think that I had a reason to cooperate. With unit, not with you. Let me get on to the highest authority and request your secondment.?

I’d love for you to meet my team, there very special. The very best, and fun. Apart from you, their the only people I’d trust the world too.

He better be good to you martha. But yes it’s nice to be noticed, to share this all with someone. You’ll love the team especially ianto.

See you soon

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To Kate lethbridge-Stewart (Catherine.lethbridge@UNIT.org)_

**Secondment of Martha jones**

I believe we may be of help to you with the investigation in to sudden deaths in South Wales.   
I request the immediate secondment of medical Officer Martha jones to Torchwood three Cardiff. 

Kate I will remind you of my personal friendships and that any co operation between unit and Torchwood are at my descression only.

I trust you will accept this arrangement.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Been annoying unit again sir?!?!**

Want to explain why I’ve just taken a call from head of medical major Anderson from UNIT Been annoying them again Captain? I’m sure your name must be a swear word at unit. I’m not sure why that suprices me. Can you at least warn me so I can put the headset on mute for 5 minutes before I get a word in edge ways. 

The good news is that Martha will be arriving to carry out the post mortem on the body Owen brought in last night. 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_FromMartha jones (jones.Martha@UNIT.org)_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org](mailto:jack@torchwood.org)). Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)) Ianto jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))  
_ _  
_

**Post Mortem results**

> Post mortem of Meridith Roberts

Another toxic shock victim, that had it been discovered by police would have been a suicide or accident. Assault with hypodermic needle injecting ammonium hydroxide

Like those flagged up the unit data, all medical records wiped.

Owen, I hope we can work together I’m not here to tread on toes.

 **Martha**

Doctor Martha Jones

Medical officer, UNIT

_From Jack_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**This is our case not Units**

This is a Torchwood investigation, Martha She is a member of the Torchwood team. Please make her feel welcome.

Owen she’s here to work along side,I’m sure you’ll show her the ropes. Get to know her, but not too well.

Gwen can you join me for the guided tour please.

 **Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Ianto_

_To Martha jones (jones.Martha@UNIT.org) From ianto_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org](mailto:jack@torchwood.org)). Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato (_[ _toshiko@torchwood_.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))

**Assault with hypodermic**

Assault on a woman, 27 in Bute park. Marie Thomas admitted to St Helens.

Medical records wiped just like the others.

 **Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To Martha jones ([jones.Martha@UNIT.org](mailto:jones.Martha@UNIT.org)) ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

  
You have to respect Marie, her dog bit the attacker and she kicked him in the balls. 

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_ToToshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk)) Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**martha knows the doctor**

I asked Martha how she knew jack and they were under the same doctor, do you think we can get out of her where he was for the four months.

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Owen_

_To Jack Harkness([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk)) _

Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))

Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk)) Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk)) Martha jones ([jones.Martha@UNIT.org](mailto:jones.Martha@UNIT.org))

**Marie Thomas test results**

Marie blood results seem to be showing a parasitic infection. Which explains what who ever is trying to cover up with infection with bleach.

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Jack_

_To Martha jones ([jones.Martha@UNIT.org](mailto:jones.Martha@UNIT.org)) ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**TEAM BRIEF PLEASE**

We need to pull together what we have

Owen Martha pull together what we have on This drug.

Tosh get what you can about the Pham’s It systems and security we might need to break it.

Ianto Gwen find out about what the Pham and who they are!

 **Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen_

_To jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)) Martha jones (_[ _jones.Martha@UNIT.o_ rg](mailto:jones.Martha@UNIT.org))

**Toxic shock victims**

Meridith Roberts medical history unknown

Marie Thomas, 27, recovered from HIV

Barry Leonard19 student recovered from diabetes

The attacks are getting more frequent. If this wasn’t a little alien larva I still think this would be the greatest discovery.

 **Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From ianto_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Clinical trials**

How are these people finding out about the Pham? If Marie was a clinical trial subject where did they find out?

If you’ve got an disease that could kill you, and your desperate you’ll look for anything that will miracle cure. How do you find it?

There must be something out there a website some information from doctors advertising, people talking on social media. The slightly old fashioned way!

 **Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Tosh_

_To Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Clinical trials**

Well I’m not getting far with breaking these systems. I’ve never known a security system I can’t break.  
  


**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Clinical trials**

What you do to security systems is obscene, absolutely brilliant but obscene

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To Martha jones ([jones.Martha@UNIT.org](mailto:jones.Martha@UNIT.org)) ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**The Pham and Copley.**

The Pham is showing the highest concentration on alien life forms this side of the rift.

Copley is blantantly lying, and incredibly unlikable. And protectede by Whitehall which tends to make me want to know more. I tend to be suspicious of anything Whitehall these days. 

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Tosh_

_To jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Sending Martha undercover**

Jack. 

The security on the Pham technology systems is unlike any I’ve ever come across. If there IT security is that high it’s likely to be bugged and full of secret survallance.

If your determined to send Martha undercover. We need away to communicate with her. We need to use the contact lenses that can’t be intercepted 

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**marthas undercover story**

I’ll leave you to co- ordinate briefing Martha and organising the undercover story.

I’d like you two to get to know each other, she’s very special, she’s one of best friends. It would mean the world to me. Your very special to me you Jones’s! 

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))_

**UNIT CAP**

Any other parts of the unit uniform you wish me to acquire? Sir! And how would you like me allocate it on expenses?!

Xxxxxx 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_ToIanto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_**UNIT CAP** _

Well I can’t help notice how bloody amazing you look in red! I just thought the unit Cap would set it off nicely!

J Xxxxxx (and you started the kisses)

 **Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Martha_

_Tojack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))_

** Pleased for you  **

So ianto huh?!?! you I’m glad he makes you happy! He clearly loves you, you deserve to be happy.

 **Martha**

Doctor Martha Jones

Medical officer, UNIT

_From Tosh_

_ToIanto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**So that just happened**

Owen just asked if I still wanted to go out on a date.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To Toshiko Sato (_[ _toshiko@torchwood.org.u_ k](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))

**that just happened**

He did what?!!!!

In the middle of an investigation? And he has the I seem to remember he was incredibly condemning of jacks timing.

 **Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Tosh_

_ToIanto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**that just happened**

He brought up the pool tournament,

We’re going for a drink see where it goes you know.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Ianto_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**that just happened**

don’t let him take you for granted.

Finding out where it goes is a LOT Of fun! IHope he’ll make happy tosh, you deserve it!

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From tosh_

_ToIanto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**that just happened**

He said he was still going to flirt with people so I said he could be king of flirting

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**that just happened**

Gosh thanks tosh that will only encourage the actual king of flirting will think it’s a bloody competition!

I can’t hate you, your my best friend.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Toshiko_

_To Jack Harkness([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk)) _

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk)) Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk)) Martha jones ([jones.Martha@UNIT.org](mailto:jones.Martha@UNIT.org))_

**Mayfly**

Report in to the life cycle of the mayfly

I’m downloading all the information on Copley’s computer.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Ianto_

_To Martha jones (jones.Martha@UNIT.org) Jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org](mailto:jack@torchwood.org)). Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk)) _

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato_ ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))

**ELIN MORGAN &BILLY DAVIES **

Gwen has arranged for one of the police liaison to stay over at Elin

She’s pretty shaken up. Gwen thought rather than bring her home n a shake her up even more

I have put Davies in level 4,

Why does a Medical research facility have a hit man?

 **Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk)_

**Billy Davies**

That is a good question ianto

have we got one of our less friendly weevils? Ianto be on standby to to do things the hard way. 

Let’s ask him!

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From tosh_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org](mailto:jack@torchwood.org))_

**Getting in to the Pham**

Attached diagram of how to get in to the Pham

I think I’ve thought of way to get us in to the Pham.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

*****

From Martha

To Jack Harkness ( [jack@torchwood.org](mailto:jack@torchwood.org))

Owen

I’m so so sorry, I need to conduct the autopsy.

We need you, we need to be able to grieve Jack.

I will start the the autopsy please join us.

**Martha**

Doctor Martha Jones

Medical officer, UNIT


	8. Dead man walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emails for series 2 ep 7 Dead man walking 
> 
> Jack has a simply brilliant idea  
> Gwen and Martha question his decisions   
> Owen well

_From Martha_

_To Major James Anderson ([anderson.James@unit.org](mailto:anderson.James@unit.org))_

**Pham facility**

Dear Major 

Torchwood have handed the case back to UNIT.

It seemed appropriate as dr Arron Copley and Pham had permission.

Even though the case has been closed out I will continuing my secondment at Torchwood Cardiff.

**Martha**

Doctor Martha Jones

Medical officer, UNIT

_From Gwen_

_To Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk)) _

**WHAT THE HELL**

Has he lost his mind?!?! The glove!

What the hell hoes through his head! What has he done!

 **Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From ianto_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**WHAT THE HELL**

We can all see what he’s done Maybe we’ve all done irrational things To keep some one We care about alive.

God knows I have.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen_

_To ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**WHAT THE HELL**

That’s different ianto you thought you could save her.

Your not jack, you loved her.

**Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From ianto_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**WHAT THE HELL**

Is it, have you never cared for some one so much that you’d do anything for five more minutes with them.

You know like sitting with them for three days when even when even I havegiven up hope? 

We’re not in the position to judge Gwen.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen_

_To Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)) Martha jones ([jones.Martha@UNIT.org](mailto:jones.Martha@UNIT.org))_

**Investigation**

Wether either of them like it until we eliminateany connection between them owen and jack are both the subject of this investigation.

Martha can you please run whatever tests you can on Owen.

Tosh check the Philemon scan see if there’s any connection between jack and Owen, I know he says he’s fine. But it took me a few hours to feel the affects, who knows how long it might take Jack. 

Ianto can you check your records on the other glove, how different are they?

 **Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From ianto_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Check in time**

I guess this goes without asking but so do all the other times so .....

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales  
  


_From tosh_

_To ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Check in time**

I don’t know. You all heard what I said, Owen heard what I said.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)) Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org).uk)_

**briefing now !**  
Owen just collapsed 

But we need an an urgent team brief now in the board room please.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From tosh_

_Toianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Any luck**

any luck on the dimension scan? I tried to talk to Owen about what I said. 

He’s brushed it off as grief and I didn’t mean it.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

  
_From ianto_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Any luck**

No, absolutely no dimension spikes. How are you getting on with the glove analysis

Death hasn’t changed him then.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Martha_

_Toianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Reporting to Unit**

Your the archivist, surely you know part of your job is to report all artifacts to UNIT

yet you didn’t report the glove(s) either.

**Martha**

Doctor Martha Jones

Medical officer, UNIT

From Ianto

To Martha jones ([jones.Martha@UNIT.org](mailto:jones.Martha@UNIT.org))

**Reporting to Unit**

You haven’t told unit Owen died have you?

You certainly haven’t told them that Jack brought him back.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Martha_

_Toianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Reporting to Unit**

I’m on jacks side, ianto but this stuff has conquences. If you don’t understand what it does, welllook what happens.

**Martha**

Doctor Martha Jones

Medical officer, UNIT

_From ianto_

_To Martha jones ([jones.Martha@UNIT.org](mailto:jones.Martha@UNIT.org))_

**Reporting to Unit**

I was at cannary wharf, I’ve seen what happens when people use alien tech for their own ends. The conquences were far worse.

Jacks right, we keep our distance because give people in power some of the stuff we find they don’t always use it to protect people. We do what we do to protect people scavenge what we can use lock up the stuff that shouldn’t fall in to the wrong hands.!

I’m sure I don’t have to tell a friend of jacks that. Even less a friend of the doctors.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Tosh_

_Toianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Translation device**

Can you get access to Jacks secure archives?

He has the translation machine, we need to find out what it Owen was saying.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen_

_To jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)) Martha jones ([jones.Martha@UNIT.org](mailto:jones.Martha@UNIT.org))_

**Research on St James**

> Images of Death

So I think we now know how the priest at St Mary’s brought the little girl back.

Death needs 13 souls to roam the earth, can simple faith really defeat death.

 **Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From Jack_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)) Martha jones (_[ _jones.Martha@U_ NIT.org](mailto:jones.Martha@UNIT.org))

**owen**

I don’t want to do this any more than any of you, but how often do we get a chance to say goodbye properly. I was hoping for a miracle and I’m not sure I’m ready either. This is right for Owen. 

I would never ask any of you to be responsible for what we’re about to do. 

Gwen can you help Owen prepare please. 

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

****

_From ianto_

_To jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)) Martha jones ([jones.Martha@UNIT.org](mailto:jones.Martha@UNIT.org))_

**Archiving the Case**

Wellcome report in to events in to 15th century St James

The deaths at St. Helens have been put down to an criticical systems failure and a delay in the emergancy generator. 

Owen, you might be interested to know that Jamie burton has this morning accepted another round of Chemo, it surprised his doctors anc parents as he’d been refusing any further treatment.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Martha_

_To jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)) Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**medical on Owen**

I’ve conducted a full medical on Owen.

The energy he absorbed doesn’t seem to have had any long term effects. The energy is beginning to disapate.  
  


**Martha**

Doctor Martha Jones

Medical officer, UNIT

_From Gwen_

_ToMartha jones ([jones.Martha@UNIT.org](mailto:jones.Martha@UNIT.org))_

_Cc jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Are you ok**

And what about you? How are you feeling?

You were in critical cardiac failure.

 **Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From Martha_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Are you ok**

Owen beating death broke the connection the glove had to both of us.

I’m recovering, I’ll be fine.

I knew that any one who calls themselves jacks friends would do anything to make sure I was ok.

**Martha**

Doctor Martha Jones

Medical officer, UNIT


	9. Day in the Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emails for series two DAY IN THE DEATH 
> 
> owens undead   
> Martha is trying to her job   
> Tosh blames ianto

_From Gwen_

_To Martha jones ([jones.Martha@UNIT.org](mailto:jones.Martha@UNIT.org))_

**Extension of your secondment**

Hi Martha

I’ve just been talking to Jack. It appears We’re going to need a medical officer.

Well you know Torchwood it’s not as if we’d be able to advertise.

We’d like to extend your secondment until we can transfer you properly to Torchwood.

 **Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From Jack_

_Toianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Owen Harper Torchwood officer 565**

Ianto can you suspend owen’s staff files.

Can you join me and Owen in my office please. I need to start this formally.

And can you set Martha up please we’ve extended Martha’s secondment in definately. Which might mean you have an angry call from Unit in a minute they tend not to like my emails.

Is tosh ok? I don’t need to ask you to be a friend but look after her.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To Kate lethbridge-Stewart (Catherine.lethbridge@UNIT.org)_

**MARTHA JONES**

I’m requesting that Martha jones secondment to Torchwood three Cardiff is extended to a full month.

After this period of time, her employment will be transferred permanently to Torchwood.

Once again I’m sure I don’t have to remind you of the terms of which Unit and Torchwood Cardiff work together.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)) Martha jones ([jones.Martha@UNIT.org](mailto:jones.Martha@UNIT.org)_)

**Henry Parker.**

Until this morning, filed under mostly harmless/completely harmless.

Martha I know your also looking after Owen but if you’ve got a chance to look at Parkers medical records 

**Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From Gwen_

_To Martha jones ([jones.Martha@UNIT.org](mailto:jones.Martha@UNIT.org))_

**Owens attitude**

Don’t mind Owen, he was snarky and annoying when he was alive. Oh god he’s dead.

 **Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From Martha_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Owens attitude**

Hes still Owen, he’s a hundred 100%

I know I’m a relative stranger, but I’ll tell you what lunch? You can tell me about Owen, jack, or we can just talk about your wedding.

**Martha**

Doctor Martha Jones 

Medical officer, Torchwood Cardiff (seconded from UNIT)

_From ianto.jones@visitwales.co.uk_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_ _Martha jones ([jones.Martha@UNIT.org](mailto:jones.Martha@UNIT.org)) Gwen Cooper (_[gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))

**Give me something to do**

Obviously not Ianto! But Owen. Anything you need me to do? Anything reports you don’t want to write, any thing you want taking down to the archives just give me something to do

**Owen the undead**

_From Jack Harkness_

_To ianto.jones@visitwales.co.uk ianto jones ([ianto@torchwood.org](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org).uk)_

**Give me something to do**

No Owen!

Iantodid you log him in to your account? I thought you didn’t like emailing yourself.

Why was it ridiculous when I was using your account but you’ll log Owen on to it no questions asked.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Ianto_

_To ianto.jones@visitwales Jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))_

Your volunteering to actually do some actual work.... maybe we should make the most of it.

But yes I did because I know how sodding boring just making coffee is Jack! I’ve done that. Surely he can do the stuff I used to do, filing, if I fill in the archiving reports surely he can put them away

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto.jones@visitWales.co.uk_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk)) ianto jones ([ianto.Torchwood.org.uk](http://ianto.Torchwood.org.uk))_

**Give me something to do**

Oh fuck I’ve become Teaboy!

**Owen the undead**

_From Jack_

_To ianto.jones@visitwales ianto jones ([ianto.Torchwood.org.uk](http://ianto.Torchwood.org.uk))_

**Give me something to do**

From where I’m sitting your nothing like Ianto, although two iantos that could be interesting!

Owen You know iantocan block your access you out you know, he doesn’t need to be on your station. It might be a good idea to stop calling him teaboy.

Gwen and I are meeting, coffee and biscuits would be lovely. Thank you.

Ianto please remove his access

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**How are you doing?**

How are you doing tosh, you know with well everything?

When you want to talk lunch? Let me know.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Tosh_

_To ianto jones ([ianto.Torchwood.org.uk](http://ianto.Torchwood.org.uk))_

**How are you doing?**

Jack told you to be my friend has he?

That’s jacks line, its his I’m so very concerned I’ll pretend I care line. One day you’ll sound like him completely!

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**How are you doing?**

No I was asking because I wanted too

But ok I get it, But I didn’t know, I didn’t know he’d do that. I might he might be my boyfriend but I thought we were friends too.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

  
_From tosh_

_To ianto jones ([ianto.Torchwood.org.uk](http://ianto.Torchwood.org.uk))_

**How are you doing?**

Boyfriend boyfriend?!?! it’s all great for you isn’t it.

It doesn’t matter that the rest of us risk our lives, go through shit. Have sad pathetic lives.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**How are you doing?**

Tosh!!! Not really no, things are often very far from perfect tosh.

We’ve all been through shit, Owen told me this morning how sad and pathetic my life was. 

I’ve watched you work with him every day, know what he’s like, but you never stopped caring about him.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Tosh_

_To ianto jones ([ianto.Torchwood.org.uk](http://ianto.Torchwood.org.uk))   
**How are you doing?**  
_

I’m not having a great day. I know he called me in to distract me, I mean you could have handled the energy spike at least until I came in.

I’m going to grab a pizza and go round to Owen’s I need to get out of here.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato 

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wale

_From Gwen_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))Martha jones ([jones.Martha@UNIT.org](mailto:jones.Martha@UNIT.org))_

**Team brief**

When Martha’s bandaged up owens hand again can we have a team briefing on what we’ve got on Parker.

The energy surge is getting bigger.

Has anyone seen tosh?

 **Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From Ianto_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk)) _

_Martha jones ([jones.Martha@UNIT.org](mailto:jones.Martha@UNIT.org)) Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Team brief**

She took lunch to owens but he’s back here. I’ll call her.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

****

_From Owen_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk)) _

_Martha jones ([jones.Martha@UNIT.org](mailto:jones.Martha@UNIT.org))_

**I’m a medic and I couldn’t save him**

I couldn’t save him, I’m a medic and I had no breath. I was going to face this with him.

 **Owen**

_From Jack_

_To Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)) Martha jones ([jones.Martha@UNIT.org](mailto:jones.Martha@UNIT.org)) Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Wrapping up**

Pleased to have you back Owen. And Owen you might not have saved Parker but you stopped crisis that could have lost more lives. That’s what we do, we don’t always saveeveryone, but we look after the human race.

Martha, thank you so much and your always welcome here in Cardiff any time.

 **Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

  
_From Tosh_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk)) _

_Martha jones ([jones.Martha@UNIT.org](mailto:jones.Martha@UNIT.org)) Gwen Cooper (_[ _gwe_ n@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk)) _Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk)_

**Analysis on the Pulse,**

You know in the 70s messages from out earth to out of space.

That’s what this is an answer back from another galaxy light messages the alien version on mcfly.

I’m not sure what caused the power build up but Owen seems to have dealt with that.

It’s perfectly safe now.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Martha_

_To jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))_

**THANK YOU AND LOOK AFTER THEM JACK**

I’m back at home jack.

Wouldn’t it be nice if we could actually catch up without some type of world threading crisis.

Thank you though, I know you Jack you’ll be blaming yourself for Owen, but I see the way you look at them all, their all amazing, I meanloose, chaotic, reckless and there’s no one else better to defend the earth.

I don’t know what I expected, I knew they had to be pretty special for you to come home for. They would do anything for you Jack.

And ianto, look after him jack. You need him he’s good for you.

**Martha**

Doctor Martha Jones

Medical officer, Torchwood Cardiff (seconded from UNIT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might need to apologise for tosh and ianto!


	10. Something Borrowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emails and texts for series two SOMETHING BORROWED 
> 
> Gwen is married  
> Ianto cuts in to the dance  
> Tosh comforts ianto   
> Owen plays relationship councillor

_From Owen_

_To jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk)) Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**people eating creature**

We’ve had reports of creature with fangs attacking late night shoppers and eating them

I would go but I won’t heal if it decides to eat me 

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk)) Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**people eating creature**

A weevil? weevils always decide to act up when the rest have a night off.

I’ve been on plenty of weevil hunts alone.

 **Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_To Owen_

_To jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk)) Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**people eating creature**

No doesn’t sound like it almost human looking.

Where’s ianto and tosh you can’t go alone, what if you die? Teaboy would find some way of speedup my decomposition if you died alone!

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper 

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Gwen_

_To Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk)) jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))_

**people eating creature**

I’m still here I’ll go with Jack With two of us it will be fairly quick.

 **Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk)) Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**people eating creature**

It’s your hen do and your getting married tomorrow.

 **Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen_

_To Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk)) jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))_

**people eating creature**

So I’m off for two weeks after today. The girls will be fine without me they’ll hardly notice I’m not there.

 **Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

* * *

——text messages—-

Jack harkness

I know your both getting ready for the wedding but gwen was bitten by an alien seems to be eco biological insemination. Meet as the hub now!

Jack

read ianto jones ✔️  
read Toshiko Sato ✔️

— _——_

_From tosh_

_To ianto jones ([ianto@torchwood.org](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org).uk)_

**Gwen**

Well only at Torchwood would the bride discover she’s almost full term pregnant the day of the wedding!

Owen and Jack will make sure she postpones the wedding won’t they?

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato 

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

———

Ianto jones

Tosh I have the dress for you the box is quite big I’ll meet you in the car park?

read ✔️ 

——-

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Perfect day**

Thank you!

Well that was certainly a memorisable day. Thankfully Gwen and Rhys family and friends will only remember just how perfect it was.

**You are amazing.**

Owen can I have a report on the singularity scapal please. As you seem to have worked out how it works.

Who’d have thought we had a talented DJ in our mist. Thank you ianto. Is there no ends to your talents. Archivist, technician DJ!

Tosh thank you for keeping Gwen safe.

Thank you for giving Gwen a perfect wedding day! 

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk)) Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato (_[ _toshiko@torchwood.org.u_ k](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))

**Perfect day**

Yes perfect! Running around with a shapeshifting aliens offspring in your belly then your boss retconning your family and friends

The very definition of perfect.

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From ianto_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk)) Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato_ ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))

**Perfect day**

If not perfect it was certainly very Torchwood.

Do you think one day we might do without an alien incursion, a weevil attack or the end of the sodding world.

 **Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk)) Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Perfect day**

It wouldn’t be us and you wouldn’t want to deprive the Captain the chance of being your dashing hero now would you ianto

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato_ ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))

**Perfect day**

I wasn’t the hero in the end though, the hero got the girl!

It was Rhys that used the singularity scapel.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk)) Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Perfect day**

I said you were teaboys hero!

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper 

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From tosh_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk)) Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk)) Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Perfect day**

It makes you think though maybe the six of us could go for dinner! That’s what normal friends do isn’t it?!

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Tosh_

_To ianto jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**How you doing**

Are you upstairs? You know you have a desk down here now?

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**How you doing**

Now who sounds like Jack?

if Jack wants coffee Owen can make it!

 **Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Tosh_

_To ianto jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**How you doing**

A week ago you were calling him your boyfriend, yesterday you were dancing with him at a wedding

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**How you doing**

the dance I had to cut in to tosh, he’d rather dance with Gwen than me. 

Even Owen asked you to dance, Owen was more affected by the romance than he was! 

I don’t know, it’s all just made wish we could be normal, Gwen gets to home to Rhys, pretend Torchwood doesn’t exist, between London and here I can’t remember a time I didn’t know it does.

 **Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Tosh_

_To ianto jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**How you doing**

Oh Ianto!

We know how guarded you are about your private life.I think your the only person that’s ever kept their life more secret than him.

Maybe he didn’t want to make a show of it, make you uncomfortable.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato 

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales  
  


_From ianto_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**How you doing**

He could have asked Tosh, it’s not secret from HIM!! he should know! I thought he did! Any way how is this my fault!Well apart from the fact I’m stupid enough to think I’d be different. 

And as for being seen in public, we go for dinner tosh, we hold hands shopping on a Saturday, he knows that.

He could have asked 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Tosh_

_To ianto jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**How you doing**

You do?

Doesn’t that show you you are different?

He flirts and charms everyone but it’s you he takes for dinner, it’s you he spends his days off with, it’s you he takes weevil hunting, you are different

Sure he didn’t ask, but he danced with you!

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

From Jack

To Toshiko Sato ([tosh@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:tosh@torchwood.co.uk)) Owen ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))

**Where’s ianto?**

Have either of you seen Ianto? I just went to sign the finance reports and he’s not in the tourist office. He’s been in the tourist office most of the week. Why isn’t he in the tourist office.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torch

three, Wales

From Owen

To jack ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))   
**Where’s ianto?**  


The question should be why has he been in the tourist office all week Harkness!

Christ I wish Gwen was here.

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Jack_

_To Owen ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk)) _

**Where’s ianto?**

No the question was why he isn’t in the tourist office NOW. I wish Gwen was here I might actually get answer!

Do you actually know where he is?

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

  
  


From Owen

To jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))

**Talk to him jack**

He’s gone round to that coffee shop he likes, he’s tracked the remaining otterken energy to there he thinks.

So you know why he’s not been working in your office all week then. Oh you’d get a lot more than answer from Gwen,but she’s not here so I’m going to have to say it all.

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper 

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Jack_

_To Owen ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))   
  
**this conversation**_

Owen, I know your not drunk this time it’s work hours. And you can’t drink

Do your really want to have this conversation?!

 **Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

From Owen

To jack ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))

_ **this conversation** _

Talk to him Jack!

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

From Jack

To Owen ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))

_ **this conversation** _

That’s your advice is it doctor Harper? Like you talk to Tosh.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To jack ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk)) _

_ **this conversation** _

I have spoken to tosh Jack. This isn’t about me and tosh, we haven’t been purposely avoiding each other.

You know you said that you wanted to prove he wasn’t what I thought he was. Your proving that That’s exactly what he is - at least to him.

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Jack_

_To Owen ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk)) _

_ **this conversation** _

Still going Owen?!

He’s so much more than that.   
  


_From Owen_

_To jack ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk)) _

_**this conversation** _

I know he is, but the question is does he?!

I know he is, tosh wants to scream it at him Martha saw it, Gwen knows evenRhys can guess and be right That’s the irony isn’t it every single one of us knows, apart from the one person who should. It’s not bad enough you flirt with every man woman or passing sodding alien, but you make him feel second best to Gwen, yet when it came to it you have literally put the rest of us indanger for him.

You can’t even be at one of the most romantic occasions the perfect chance to tell himand make him feel like he’s second choice yet again by dancing with Gwen. Well played Harkness.

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

From Jack

To Owen ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))   
  


_**this conversation** _

He’s definately not second best to anyone

I was only dancing with Gwen cos she was the bride!! I danced with him!

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To jack ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk)) _

_**talk to him jack** _

Because HE ASKED YOU!do you know how hard that was for him?!?! I asked tosh but you couldn’t even ask him.

And the fact he’s been scurrying between the tourist office and the archives all week rather than sitting in your office with you says the dance didn’t exactly make him feel like he wanted to spend time with you.

TALK TO HIM JACK. Before you lose him!

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Jack_

_To Owen ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk)) _

**Advice**

Why am I the only one that takes relationship advice from Owen Harper.

**_Jack_ **

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

From Owen

To jack ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))

**Advice**

Because your the only one who needs it.

Your the only one with a worse track record than me.

Don’t ignore what’s in front of you Jack, I did with tosh. And now reality is I’ve run out of time, you might not but he can. 

If you don’t talk to him I’ll bloody chick the next cup of coffee at you weather your wearing your sodding coat or not!

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

From Jack

To Owen Harper (owen@torchwood.org.uk) 

**Advice**

How well do you think wasting coffee and damaging my coat will go down with him?

He really likes coffee, and he really likes my coat!

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

From Tosh 

To jack ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))

**Cell 114**

Jack

You remember we found that signal that cell 114 transmitted?

I’ve traced toa gated community in michealston, just between here and Newport.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

  
  



	11. Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texts and emails for Big Finish audio: Serenity 
> 
> Jack and ianto go undercover  
> Ianto is bored  
> Tosh is still iantos bestie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is serenity is one of my favourite audios! 
> 
> Though it doesn’t actually say where it fits in t the time line I thought i wanted a bit of comedy.

_From Jack_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**We need a truck**

I know your only just back from honeymoon but I couldn’t borrow Rhys on Saturday.

We need to stuff from Iantos flat.

We could use one of the smaller trucks.

 **Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen_

_To jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))_

**We need a truck**

Where are we moving iantos stuff too because won’t that raise suspicions a harwoods truck casually parked on the plass. 

**Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff  
  


_From Gwen_

_To Ianto jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Moving?**

Exciting! I guess your here most of the time.

 **Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From ianto_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Moving**

Yeah it’s not that exciting apparently somebody thinks it’s a really good idea for me to go undercover apparently it will be “fun”

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To Rhys Williams (managercardiff@harwoodshaulage.co.uk)_

**Hiring a truck**

Hi Rhys

Can I book a van for a simple removal job on Saturday from

Station Road Radyr to the new serenity plazza in michealston.

Gwen says you’ll be free,

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales   
  


_From Jack_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Serenity plazza**

Firstly welcome back Gwen!

Ianto and I are moving to serenity plazza, michealstonon Saturday.

tosh has tracked a cell 114 signal to the estate. Ianto is going undercover as a resident of estate. He will be scanning the estate for Cell 114 technology.

Please make sure if your contacting me outside Monday to Friday 9-5 or ianto at any time that we’re Ken and ifan

Owen has volunteered to cover the hub after those hours and weekends. 

Ianto will only have his mobile and laptop. Can we please be careful about contacting him

0800 Rhys and davvy from harwoods meet ianto at station road.

0900 ianto and I will be picking up the keys and to meet with Rhys and Davvy at plazza.

We’ll be done by lunch Gwen then you can have your husband back,

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org](mailto:jack@torchwood.org)). Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato_ ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))

**Our details**

Ken & Ifan jones

23 serenity plazza

07700970782

Ifanjones83@hotmail.com

ONLY OWEN should be using the coffee machine.

When you are talking to me please remember that my partner KEN (jack)is the manager of GR Owens.

I’ll see you in a few days!

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Weekend**

Have a good weekend. What have you got planned. This feels weird you working 9 to 5.

Tosh has diverted the rift monitoring alerts to the computer at home. How was your first week.

We really should arrange that dinner party it’s what couples do!

How’s ianto? Some how I can’t imagine him being a house husband. Your both settling in ok?!   
  


Gwen

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From Jack_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Weekend**

Are you sure Rhys is ok about you covering this weekend?

I can see the attraction, clocking on and off ianto all to myself for no weevils, rift alerts 

I think ianto is as busy as he would be here, he seems to have some estate engagement every day, it gives him time to scan the houses. 

Actually can you text him Rhys number we have to take something to a bring and share barbecue on Sunday I’m not sure a take away pizza counts.

Although he’s brought himself a pasta maker. I’m going to regret saying he can claim anything on expenses.

 **Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

* * *

—text messages—-

_Ifan jones_

Hi Rhys, I need to take something to a barbecue on Sunday any ideas Ken says Gwen’s been raving about your ravioli recipe

read✔️

_Rhys Williams_

Hay Ifan! I suggest some lovely chicken and pork kebabs! it’s a beautiful ravoli on I’ll send it on email.

_read✔️_

* * *

  
_Toshiko sato_

Ken said you wanted to borrow my book, you know the one that’s got “blue print” in? I’ve put my copy of So Long and Thanks for the Fish By Ken’s briefcase.   
_read✔️_

_Ifan jones_

Thanks Toshi! I’m looking forward to reading it! I’m sure it will be very interesting! Murder she wrote was excellent today!

Read✔️

_Toshiko sato_

Was it? I got yesterday’s murderer 10 minutes before Jessica

_Read_ ✔️

_Ifan jones_

How’s your little girl myfawny?

Read ✔️

_Toshiko Sato_

She’s fine, her uncle Owen brought her some extra special chocolate.   
_read✔️_

Ifan jones 

I miss her it’s been 2 weeks!

_read ✔️_

_Toshiko Sato_

Aww She misses you! We all do! Even Owen! Me especially!   
read✔️

From Jack

To Toshiko Sato (toshiko@torchwood.org.uk) 

**What’s for dinner?**

Now I know I’m pretty lax about work rules.

I’m not above insisting mobiles are left in lockers especially when it runs the risk of compromising a mission and you’ve got a UNIT deadline to meet! Chop chop tosh!

But can you remind himto get some more bottled water?

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

  
_Toshiko Sato_

Ken’s just spotted me texting Ifan! He’s smiling at me which i think is meant for you.

read✔️

Ifan jones 

He’s sodding loving this isn’t he?!?Why does he so happy about it!   
read✔️

* * *

_From Gwen_

_To ifan ([ifanjones83@hotmail.com](mailto:ifanjones83@hotmail.com))  
_ __  
**dinner party**  


Ifan

I can’t wait to see you on Wednesday night!!

Rhys finishes at 6 so we should be at yours for about 7.

 **Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From ifan_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_ **dinner party** _

Sorry what?!?! I’m actually going to murder him like really!

 **Ifan**

_From Gwen_

_To ifan (_[ _ifanjones8_ 3@torcheood.org.uk](mailto:ifanjones83@torcheood.org.uk))

_**dinner party** _

Aww sweetheart

I thought the idea was that you got to spend some proper time with each other like me and Rhys?!

He’s certainly happier you should see the smile when he knows it’s 4.45 and he’s only got half an hour left.

 **Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From ifan_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_ **dinner party** _

he never washes up, he leaves the toilet seat up, he uses the pretty towels not the gray ones I leave out for him when he’s taking a shower.

Now he’s inviting you and Rhys around for a dinner party Which he doesn’t have to do anything for because he’s at work all bloody day !

**Ifan**

_From Gwen_

_To[ifanjones83@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ifanjones83@torchwood.org.uk)_

_ **dinner party** _

You know pizza and a few bottles of beer will be fine for me and Rhys a night in front of the tv

 **Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

From ifan 

To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))

_ **dinner party** _

Oh that’s the problem it can’t just be pizza andbeer and a movie night!

It has to be a four fucking course meal, that will take all day to prepare for, I’ll need to go Waitrose!

Talk about keeping up with the fucking jones! Literally!

**_Ifan_ **

_From Gwen_

_To Ifanjones@hotmail.com_

_ **dinner party** _

You should talk to Rhys! He’s constantly complaining I take the flat and him for granted.

 **Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From Jack_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Serenity Plazza**

I’m sure you will all have seen on the news that South Wales fire service and police are dealing with a gas explosion at serenity plazza. Ianto had an accident with a home made explosive! It did however make clear up incredibly effective.

We won’t be hearing from Cell 114 again. Although they had savaged higher technology than we expected.

Can I request you all refrain from shooting me the head it seems to have become a team occupation. 

Welcome back Ianto. I’m so pleased tohave you back here I’ve missed you here.

 **Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org](mailto:jack@torchwood.org)). Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))

**BACK**

THANK BLOODY GOD FOR THAT!! 

How the hell does Rhys do it Gwen? How does he cope it’s so repetitive he’s either made or the strongest person I know or both 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

From Gwen

To jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))

Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))

Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))

Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))

**Barbecue at mine**

He thinks the same about us!

Actually we didn’t really get to celebrate our wedding.

Rhys wanted to invite you all around for a barbecue on Sunday! And I haven’t seen ianto since thewedding

 **Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From ianto_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org](mailto:jack@torchwood.org)). Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato_ ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))

**Barbecue at mine**

Short answer NO long answer FUCKING HELL NO!

 **Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

From Jack

To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))

Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))

Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))

Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))

**Barbecue at mine**

Ianto! Sorry Gwen excuse he’s response he doesn’t actually mean it!

Sorry Gwen I think ianto might have a barbecue triggered form of PTSD! 

Thank rhys for us, but we both need a bit of a break from barbecues

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org](mailto:jack@torchwood.org)). Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper (_[ _o_ wen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))

Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))

**Barbecue at mine**

Sorry Gwen, as much as I’d love to see Rhys if I never ever get to go to another barbecue in my entire life it will be too soon! You did say something about a pizza and movie night though!

No I coffee morning book group ladies that lunch resident meeting barbecue triggered PTSD

I survive the fall of canery wharf, aberddon, cannibals, being taken hostage by space whale gang, my boyfriends ex threatening meand the thing that breaks me is living is being a stay at home partner!

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To Jack Harkness([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk)) _

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk)) Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Barbecue at mine**

As your doctor Ianto I diagnose trauma by Torchwood!

No one else going to say anything then! Boyfriend?!? Just skip that in there Teaboy! 

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Jack_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato_ ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))

**Barbecue at mine**

You know what they say Owen, the dashing hero gets to take the boy home.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From tosh_

_To Ianto jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Where are you going to stay?**

if you blew up your house on the estate wasn’t that your stuff? Your bedtables chairs kitchen stuff you can’t sleep on the floor. How you going to cook?

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Where are you going to stay?**

Ah well the that’s the other reason I can’t go to gwens barbecue, Jack sort of asked me to move in here! I’m getting the stuff I didn’t blow up from Radyr over the weekend.

I couldn’t live with him like that but spending so much time with him has been the best.

Have you been for that date with Owen yet?!

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From tosh_

_To Ianto jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Where are you going to stay?**

Oh that’s why he’s been grinning like a cat that’s got the cream!

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato 

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales


	12. Out of the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emails for series 2 episode From out of the rain 
> 
> Jack and ianto pair up  
> Owen resumes being obnoxious as does ianto

_From ianto_

_To Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk)_)

**Trip to the cinema**

Not quite the the team trip cinema night we were talking about,

There’s a opening night at one of the old cinemas they’ve opened it as a museum.

Either of you want to join me.

The building has history of rift activity.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To ianto jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Trip to the cinema**

Sounds fascinating Teaboy did you mistake my email for Jacks! Or are you asking me and Gwen on a date?

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Gwen_

_To ianto jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Trip to the cinema**

Oh come on Owen,

Sure Rhys is on a pick up in France and he won’t be back from tomorrow.

A nice night out at the cinema! You’ve been here 5 years Owen and have you only ever seen Cardiff bars!

 **Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From Ianto_

_To Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk)) Gwen Cooper (gwen@torchwood.org.uk) _

**Trip to the cinema**

I like my dates to come back from the dead actually alive Owen!

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

From tosh

To jack Harkness (jack@torchwood.org.uk) 

**Cinema**

It was the electro cinema on hope street.

They’ve got some sort of opening night.

Postcode CF10 ST4.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To Jack Harkness([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk)) _

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones (_[ _ianto@torchwoo_ d.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk)) Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))

**Victims**

We have two cases of people people who are dehydrated and possibly Brain dead, with no breathe but there’s something keeping them alive.

St. Helens have set up a special unit in

> Nettie Williams found on Chain Lane
> 
> Cafe owenerfound corner of hope street

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Owen_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

We’ve also got a teaboy that sees Jack every where and Captain that’s hearing music!

Just what we need!

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Jack_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))

Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))

**MOVIE TIME**

Tosh has set up the film projector in the board room.

So we can watch the film that Jonathan was showing at the electro. He says that the projector when haywire and it almost played itself.

 **Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_F_ rom Owen

To Jack Harkness([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk)) 

Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))

Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk)) Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))

**Freak show**

Leotards a side at least our freak show is better looking

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From ianto_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org](mailto:jack@torchwood.org)). Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Freak show**

They were more you know alive though!

Any way one of them was pretty handsome! He still is from where I’m sitting! 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato_ ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))

**Night travellers**

People are fascinated by ghost stories. They a trail of sorrow and misery

Jonathan mentioned their was a smell of bromide and iodine, like film it’s self.

It seems two of the night travellers have escaped the film. 

Gwen Owen check parish records, newspaper reports medical records

Toshiko keep a check on sightings and rift activity

Ianto and I are doing some local research in the conference room

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

From Owen

To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)) Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))  
  


** local knowledge  **

Checking out local knowledge in the conference room not we actually need to know that!

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

From Gwen

To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)) Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))

** local knowledge  **

jealous becauseyou can’t get any any more!

 **Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From ianto_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**First witness.**

Jackand I are visiting a survivor at province park.

A lovely lady Christina, says that a ghost makerwanted to take her last breathe as a child. She describes a woman who seemed to glisten. The ghost maker wanted to take her breathe.

She lost family the night the travelling show came to her village

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)) Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Have I missed something**

When did Torchwood turn in to the Captain and teaboyshow?

Surely it should be Gwen talking to witnesses people are your thing . And shouldn’t ianto be helping tosh with the data and tech

Why are we sitting here doing research that teaboy could be doing.

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Gwen_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)) Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Have I missed something**

Ianto has more knowledge than cinemas and the history of Cardiff than any of us.

Anyway it’s lovely, they want to be with each other, I used to be like that with Rhys, but he had to go to work and I was at police training.

**Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From Owen_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)) Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Have I missed something**

Oh we operating bring boyfriends days to work now?

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Toshiko Sato_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Have I missed something**

Oh leave them alone Owen!

If I don’t mind ianto being out on a mission and Gwen doesn’t mind that it’s ianto not her helping Jack then what does it matter.

Their good for each other. They just fit. 

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk)) Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Have I missed something**

Er ianto works here Owen!

And life is so much easier with a partner knowing what we do!

Jacks less demanding less like the world is solely on his shoulders, less callous.

Iantos actually smiles, he’s less sharp edges, enjoying being Torchwood.

Owen I know this is a novel concept to you. Relationships are nice, Christ this job is insane, tosh is right their good for each other and that’s good for us! 

**Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

***

_From Jack_

_To ianto jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**You are amazing**

You saved a little boys life, he’ll grow up living a full life. And that’s because you didn’t give up, even when you were injured.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))_

**You are amazing**

We could have saved more. I shouldn’t have let go of the flask.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To ianto jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**You are amazing**

Or we could have saved none. We didn’t because you caught the flask.

Your amazing, I mean to me your always bloody amazing, and you have nothing to prove to me.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales


	13. Adrift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emails and messages for series 2 ADRIFT 
> 
> Gwen ignores Jack

_From Gwen_

_To jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Out to lunch**

I’m taking a long lunch. Andy wants to talk to me about an investigation. I want to know why my matewasn’t at my wedding!

 **Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From Gwen_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiho@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiho@torchwood.org.uk))_

**A favour**

Can you do me a favour tosh, can you run a check for rift activity around the barrage 7 months ago please.

I’ll be back in a bit.

 **Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From Tosh_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Rift activity**

Gwen,

We really ought to tell jack, if we’ve been miss interrupting the data this is new information about the rift.

Maybe ianto could spare some time digging up data for cross referencing.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

** information for cross reference  **

> _Information from spotlight_
> 
> Jonah bevan
> 
> Jules hopper
> 
> Alice devlin
> 
> Earl Johnson
> 
> Saeed Taufeeq
> 
> Caroline hall

Please tosh, not even ianto, he’ll tell Jack any way.

This the information from Nicki bevanssupport group.

We can use it for cross referring.

 **Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From Gwen_

_To jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Team briefing please**

Tosh and I have some information to share about the rift.

We’ve found a pattern that we’ve been neglecting. 

**Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From Jack_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Close the case now!**

Close this down Gwen. 

There is nothing we can do, we can not solve everything.

I gave you the courtesyof listening to you.now do the same for me. That’s an order Gwen close it down NOW!

Even got tosh involved. Before ianto gets further involved That’s an order Gwen close it down NOW!

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

* * *

———-Texts —————-

_Gwen Cooper_

Thank you

_Read✔️_

_Ianto jones_

Night Gwen.

_Read✔️_

* * *

_From ianto_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Cc Jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org](mailto:jack@torchwood.org))._

**Coming into the hub on days off**

Please can we ask if your going to come in to the hub on your days off that you call Jack or me.

Of course your always welcome, but Jack and I live here and we might not be ready to entertain. 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales  
  


_From Gwen_

_To jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Coming into the hub on days off**

I’ve learnt that lesson Ianto!

 **Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From Owen_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Coming into the hub on days off**

Do me and tosh want to know how you learnt that lesson. 

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From gwen_

_To Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torchwood.org.uk))  
_

_**Coming into the hub on days off** _

Well have I left it to late to Retcon myself?

Can I Retcon 30 seconds of yesterday without wiping out the whole day?!

When ianto says they might not be ready to entertain they were erm diffently entertaining each other!

 **Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From tosh_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Coming into the hub on days off**

Oh please tell me you didn’t walk in on them!

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato 

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_A week later_

_From Gwen_

_To jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Trying to help**

I was trying to help Jack but I’ve got it so wrong

We all do this to protect everyone people like Nicki, people like Jonah and Andy and until this I thought we were making a difference make people have hope

I’ve just made things worse for Nicki, she said I’d taken away her hope. 

**Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From Jack_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Trying to help**

We are making a difference. Gwen we can’t control the rift.

I know you think I am to clinical I had hoped you might see I’m not a unfeeling by now

But flat holm is better than what was in place. I wish we could do more. And maybe one day we will but until then we care for the victims.

We help and give hope to those we can.  
  


I have to say this semi formally Gwen because I can’t have people going behind my back. 

Gwen, I don’t give orders very often. I let you all have a free range, but I can’t have team members that don’t trust me, who I can’t trust. It works both ways. I didn’t just ask you to shut it down, I was very clear.

Ianto got involved and I know that wasn’t your fault but you did get tosh involved.

They have their projects because they’ve proved they can be trusted Gwen.

If you can’t be trust me then maybe you should take some time to consider your position here.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen_

_To jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Trying to help**

Oh god I’ve made such a mess of this!

Nicki has asked I don’t tell anyone else. Andy hates me because I cut him out of this, I made tosh and ianto question you, I made ianto of all people go behind your back, I broke your trust, Rhys says we won’t last long if I carry on.

 **Gwen**

Gwen Cooper

Assistant Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From Jack_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Go home Gwen**

Gwen, 

You’ve given Nicki the chance to grieve, if that’s any better or worse Than hope I don’t know.

Tosh and ianto need to know they can question both of us. Ianto will smooth the professional relationship with Andy, he’ll always answer the phone to you.

Maybe this a lesson for both of us,

Not to let things go. I need to spend some time with ianto, maybe you need to do the same with Rhys.

Look take some shorter days, spend more time with him. don’t let go of your life Gwen, it’s your life outside Torchwood that holds us to account. Show him he matters. 

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales


	14. Fragments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emails and texts for series two fragments 
> 
> Jack watches jack   
> Ianto and Owen bait each other   
> Tosh and ianto are besties 
> 
> Normal day on the torch wood hub then 
> 
> What possiably could go wrong

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_cc ianto jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Weevil**

Owen, we have a new weevil in the vaults, ianto and I brought him in from Bute park last night.

Can you give him a once over? 

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))_

_ianto jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Weevil**

You and ianto actually went on an actual weevil hunt for a weevil?!?

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From ianto_

_To Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))_

**wouldn’t you like to know**

Yes Owen! Funnily it’s kind of our JOB. You know thing we do protecting the world from aliens and shit.

Also wouldn’t you like to know what we do when we’re not finding weevils, I never knew how comfortable those back seats were

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))_

_ianto jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**wouldn’t you like to know**

Yeah thanks for that. what have you done to him jack!!

I think I almost prefer the silent I’m hiding my cybernetic girlfriend in the basement teaboy!

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From ianto_

_To Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))_

**wouldn’t you like to know**

I definately prefer my medics to be DEAD silent. Less back chat

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))_

_ianto jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**wouldn’t you like to know**

Well unfortantly for you,your boyfriend seems to like medics that are walking and talking! So take it with him!

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Ianto_

_To Owen Harper (_[ _owen@torchwood.org.u_ k](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))

jack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))

**wouldn’t you like to know**

At least I know when I’m being asked out on a date?!?! Which is why I have a boyfriend!

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones, Torchwood officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

_ianto jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Enough**

Okay you two, enough!

Owen I’m sure I’m still waiting for the report on the hoix you brought in last week.

Ianto if you’ve got enough time to argue with Owen I’m taking it you’ve finished the rift report for Toshiko. If you want to go through the working hours for the last next six months I’m in the my office NOW!

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torvhwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torvhwood.org.uk)) Gwen Cooper ([gwen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:gwen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Holiday and time off requests**

Jack has agreed that we start implementing a time off request policy. 

It means the hub and the rift can be monitored at all times, and we have time outside work.

I will be sending out request forms later if you could let me know any requests longer than 3 days off by next Friday please.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From tosh_

_Toianto jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Time off**

You ok? I thought we working on the negative rift spikes? Jack can’t even make coffee without taking his eyes off you.in fact why is Jack making YOU coffee!

Are you and Jack actually thinking of some time off? Your so good for each other I’ve never known either of you to have time off.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato 

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torvhwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torvhwood.org.uk))_

**Time off**

Owen was being a twat, so Jack says I have to stay in his office, not that I’m complaining.

That’s why I’m asking, we’ll be the last ones to take any time off but it would be good to know when we can get some time to ourselves without rift monitors beeping gwen walking in or twat medics making sarcastic comments. I know it’s actually only you and Gwen that it even applies too.

Unless you want to tell me what night both you and Owen are going on this date!

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From tosh_

_Toianto jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Your emails**

IANTO JONES!! Owen just shown me your conversation you know you don’t have to wind him up when he’s being a twat no wonder jack separated you!

I love you both but your both as bad as each other!

Your worse than Gwen!I don’t remember bugging you endlessly to accept Jack’s invite. Any way things have changed haven’t they it’s not like we can go for dinner or drinks!

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

From Ianto

To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torvhwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torvhwood.org.uk))

**Your emails**

He wanted to know what me and Jack do on our weevil hunts as we don’t seem to bring many weevils in so I told him! He shouldn’t have asked if he didn’t want to know!

I just want you to be happy your my best friend.

Gwens right this mad insane world is so much better when you’ve got some one to go home too. Well I don’t actually go anywhere but you know what I mean.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From tosh_

_Toianto jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Your emails**

I think you might have traumatised him Yan, he’s insisting he cleans the SUV before he gets in ever again!

I’m your best friend but you want me to go on a date with some one you don’t like?!?!

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

From Ianto

To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torvhwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torvhwood.org.uk))

**Your emails**

I do like him and he knows it!

You and Jack would be concerned if we weren’t baiting each other it’s our thing! You would admit it?!?! 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From tosh_

_Toianto jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

_ **Your emails** _

Your both such twats but yes I think we’d both be scanning you for some sort of alien mind disruption. 

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Toshiko_

_Tojack Harkness ([jack@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:jack@torchwood.org.uk))_

_ianto jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk)) Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Registering life forms**

Ive picked up some odd readings from the depict wearhouses on the north side of the city.

I’m registering four or five life forms

With an engery pattern we haven’t seen before.

Should Gwen be in by now?

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko@torvhwood.org.uk](mailto:toshiko@torvhwood.org.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:owen@torchwood.org.uk))ianto jones ([ianto@torchwood.org.uk](mailto:ianto@torchwood.org.uk))_

**Registering life forms**

We really ought to check it out.

We can meet Gwen there.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

* * *

———Text message ———-

_Ianto jones_

Gwen post code

CF 14 7GH

_Read_ ✔️

_Gwen Cooper_

Shit sorry ianto, I’m on my way

_Not read_


End file.
